Shipment War
The Shipment War was a conflict between Cullen Archymm's task force and the Vuldak Major Doyle Hadlee's forces. The reason: to crush Vuldak supply lines in the Borderland Regions and Outer Expanses to weaken their hold on the systems. Borderland Regions After the Arcanium was given to Captain Archymm, the task force moved on to their first target: Wadleigh, an ice giant in the Kainoss System. A strike team led by Staff Sergeant Frank Flaherty destroyed the AA batteries on the planet's surface while Archymm and the naval forces engaged the weak Vuldak defenses. After the AA was destroyed, the naval force bombarded the mining facilities at the polar ice caps, decimating the Vuldak's supplies in the area. The ground team discovered Doyle Hadlee, the major in charge of the operation, had made illegal deals with the Helions on Kainoss III for slave labor. The task force moved on, and Cullen was struck with a feeling of reminiscence; one of his comrades at Bazuur had been from Kainoss. Outer Expanses The task force had gone through numerous successes and only losing the frigates Glados and Archbishop as well as the cruiser Fury, leaving the Borderlands for the Outer Expanses. They came upon their most dangerous target yet. The planet Raayl was a corporate world owned by Rayvadeen Corporation, heavily defended by the Vuldak fleet. The planet was said to have a superweapon in the largest facility. While the Arcanium led a naval assault, commanded by lieutenant Blaine Montegue, Archymm led the ground force to attack the planet at large. Archymm's team, along with Flaherty's high-trained squad, hit the main facility in search of the bomb, Project Sigma. They encountered Hammerfist, a mercenary team led by Virgil Eyre. After being narrowly saved from sniper Harlan Priest by a Zrillac named Tharab Narudo at the support gunner's demise, Archymm and the strike team were incapacitated by a high-grade flashbang. Eyre allowed them to leave, revealing that the 'machine' they found was merely a decoy and the real Sigma was safe. After razing the facilities and leaving, they discovered that Major Hadlee was working in tandem with Rayvadeen to develop the weapon. Originally, he had approached them and funded their work, wanting the weapon built quickly. The task force was down to the last few ships it had, extremely weakened in moral as well. A tracker that the intelligence officer had placed on Hammerfist's DMU Alton Vince led the task force to Rayvadeen's home base: Ronir. Final Strike on Ronir Once again, the carriers deployed troops onto the surface to raze the facilities. Archymm and Flaherty took the same strike team down onto the facility where Hammerfist was located, assumed to be the location of the bomb. Lieutenant Montegue took control once more, leading the final naval battle from the Arcanium. After quickly clearing the facility of Vuldaks, Archymm's team found the bomb. After being verified by the demolitions expert Virgo Barrat, it was discovered to be a biological weapon to be used on Kasmari worlds to force surrender. After engaging with Hammerfist and being defeated, Archymm revealed this to Eyre, who in turn cut ties with Hadlee after a verbal altercation. One of the rookie team members took Darian Church hostage in an attempt at revenge for wounds inflicted on Flaherty but Archymm allowed Hammerfist to go free. When they returned to the Arcanium, Montegue told them that the ''Infernal'', the dreadnought which was Hadlee's flagship, had escaped into the atmosphere of a nearby jungle world. Infiltration on the Infernal Archymm came up with a plan: the few remnants of the task force would hold the dreadnought at bay while the strike team infiltrated it and destroyed it from the inside out. Reaching the craft turned to be problematic; while the Thunderskiff made it past the defenses undetected the pilot was forced to suicide-ram it through a viewport to give the team a chance. After boarding and fighting their way through, the team split into two; Flaherty and Archymm took half of the team to neutralize Hadlee while Barrat led the other half to destroy the reactor. During the push to the bridge, Archymm decided to team up with Hammerfist, who was attacking for revenge on Hadlee. Flaherty and the team stayed at the elevator to hold off the Vuldaks while Archymm and Hammerfist led the charge on the bridge. Hadlee engaged Eyre and Archymm together. After a brief combat which also resulted in Flaherty's death, Archymm's life was narrowly saved by Church. Eyre broke the glass in the observation chamber, causing Doyle Hadlee to fall to his death. Barrat's team was wiped out quickly, and the Gobian had to sacrifice himself to destroy the dreadnought. The others narrowly escaped aboard the Wicked Knife, Hammerfist's freighter. Aftermath When he returned to the fleet, Cullen Archymm was congratulated and promoted to Rear Admiral. His reward: Fifth Kasmari Fleet, a small fleet made up partly of the task force's remnants. Montegue was given control of the Arcanium and told to fall into line. Eyre and Hammerfist decided to work with Archymm and hired themselves out to the Kasmari in a non-exclusive contract. They accompanied the Fifth on their maiden voyage: to assist Sawyer Graham on Phayboah. Category:Canon Category:Significant Battles